


Desire In a Blackout

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom!Ed, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness of the blackout encourages Ed to embrace his own darker side and seduce his flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire In a Blackout

The power was out. Ed had pulled out a couple candles and the two boys were beginning to light them. Oswald is standing at the kitchen table trying to light a match and failing repeatedly. Ed looks over at him from across the room and smiles at how someone so powerful struggles with basic things sometimes. He crosses the room with quick long strides but hesitates mere steps away from the other man. Something about seeing the Penguin in this kind of darkness, illuminated only by the candlelight, sends all kinds of thoughts and images through Ed.

He'd always had an underlying attraction to the crime boss, but Ed had chalked it up to his admiration for the notorious killer. But now he's thinking he really should have acknowledged it sooner. He doesn't know what he's doing, but he can't stop himself, doesn't _want_ to. He steps up behind the smaller man and wraps his arms around him to take the match and the matchbox out of his hands. And then he strikes the match and lights the candle.

"Ed." Oswald says, "Surely there was a less _intimate_ way to do that?" His uncomfortableness is clear in his voice.

Ed smiles. "Whatever do you mean, Oswald?"

Oswald sighs, wanting to just get out of Ed's closeness and go to sleep. But at the same time he doesn't ever want to give up the warmth that Ed's body has brought.

"Surely," Ed's voice takes on a dark and seductive tone, "You feel this connection between us?"

Ed's fingers brush up his sleeved arm but Oswald can still feel the sensation of Ed's fingers through the thin layer.

And then Ed's voice is in Oswald's ear and Oswald sucks in a breath, "You can't tell me you don't feel this _electricity._ "

And Ed's lips hover over Oswald's neck, hesitating. Oswald relaxes into Ed, his eyes fluttering closed as Ed's lips press firmly onto his skin. Ed pulls back and leans ever closer, inhaling the sweet scent of the man in front of him.

"Mmm." He breathes, "The scent of you; it's _intoxicating_."

Oswald doesn't know what to think. He's never been treated this way before, never been spoken to like this before. It's all foreign territory for him. And he doesn't like it. But he doesn't know how to regain control of the situation; he isn't entirely sure he wants to.

"Take off your vest." Nygma whispers in his ear. And he stills, stiffens, turns around to face the taller man.

"What?" Ed's eyes are dark and lustful.

"I said," Ed places his hands on the table on either side of Oswald and presses himself against the smaller man, "Take off your vest."

He looks Oswald up and down, "Or I'll rip it off of you myself."

Oswald shakily unbuttons his vest and drops it on the floor, glaring at Ed as he does. Ed smirks down at him, slipping two fingers under the strap of his suspenders, his other hand reaching up to caress Oswald's cheek. Ed slowly drags his tongue across Oswald's bottom lip and The Penguin shivers, sighs, his eyes falling closed again. Ed's lips float over Oswald's skin, his hot breath making it's way to Oswald's ear.

"Oh, the _things_ I'm going to do to you." Ed whispers.

Oswald's eyes flash open at his words. Something about how he said it chills Oswald and it's then that he realizes he definitely doesn't want to be in this situation. He reaches his hand back, finding a knife on the table, and then he strikes out at Ed. Ed jumps back to avoid the knife and Oswald starts running toward the door. Ed doesn't bother with panicking, he just walks over calmly and closes the door, pinning Oswald to it in turn.

"Please," Oswald begs, his eyes wide, "Don't hurt me."

And then Ed realizes what's happened, that his words have been misinterpreted.

"Oh, no no no. I have no ill intentions toward you." Ed says, trying to calm his guest down.

"Then what are your _intentions_."

Ed licks his lips, drags his eyes down Oswald's figure and back up to his eyes. He slips his hands into Oswald's back pockets and pulls the other man against him.

"I intend to memorize every corner of your body with my hands." His voice has once again taken on that seductive tone.

"I intend to explore every inch of your skin with my mouth."

Oswald gulps. Hard. And Ed continues, his hands slipping up to rest on Oswald's top button.

"I want to see you beneath me, writhing in pleasure." He rips open Oswald's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. The shirt drops to the floor.

"I want to make you scream. I want to hear you moaning my name."

Oswald is speechless, breathless, extremely _aroused._ The intensity of Edward's stare is almost too much to take and Oswald finds he wants it, he wants all of it. Ed's words wash over Oswald and he wants Ed's desires to become reality.

Oswald smiles, "Are you waiting for a written invitation?"

He expects Ed to leap at him, to devour him completely in euphoric bliss, for his hands to press into his skin so hard he bruises, his lips to make good on his word to explore him. But none of that happens. Instead, Ed leans in slowly, his hands reaching up to cup Oswald's face gently.

Ed's lips are soft and more gentle than Oswald had anticipated. He reaches a hand behind Ed's neck, pulls him closer, opens his mouth to him. Ed groans and deepens the kiss, his hands traveling down to Oswald's bare chest. He pulls away after a moment and Oswald let's out an involuntary wine at the loss of heat. Ed looks down at him with lust in his eyes and he strips off his shirt, throwing it to the floor as well. Edward runs a hand through his hair and licks his lips before gripping Oswald's shoulders violently. A thrill runs through Oswald. Ed looms over him with a dark and menacing presence but Oswald only finds his darkness alluring.

And then Ed's mouth captures Oswald's again and this time there's a passion that has suddenly taken over the two of them and they're kissing like they can't get enough of each other. The air is desire and their skin is fire and both of them breathe erratically as they spin toward the bed, hands traveling the length of each other because they just can't get enough.

Ed breaks away when they're inches away from the bed. Oswald looks up at Ed with wide, yearning eyes. He once again looks Oswald up and down before looping a finger through Oswald's belt.

"These are going to have to go." Ed says.

**Author's Note:**

> So much beautiful art that inspired this! So many talented people!


End file.
